The disclosure relates to a locating device having the features set forth herein.
A locating device, in particular a handheld locating device, having a locating unit, which is intended to detect the presence of an item arranged in an examination object using an examination signal, is already known. In addition, the locating device has a motion sensor unit which is intended to detect at least one motion parameter along at least one direction of motion.